1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an image processing device and, more particularly, to an image processing device for capturing an outline of an object from an image and a method of capturing an outline of an object from an image adapted for the image processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, with respect to pixels of an image of an object, a boundary pixel of the object has a sudden change in pixel value as compared to that of the non-boundary pixels. Therefore, in the conventional method of capturing an outline of an object from an image, when the pixel value of one pixel of all the scanned pixels is greater than a reference value, the pixel is regarded as a boundary point of the object, as such, all of the pixels of the image need to be scanned to acquire all boundary points to generate the outline of the object. However, the method of comparing the pixel value of each pixel point of the image with the reference value pixel by pixel is very complex and time-consuming.
Therefore, what is needed is an image processing device for capturing an outline of an object from an image to overcome the described shortcoming